Beautiful Stranger
by lovrgrl5
Summary: tobeleftoutinthedark prompted: AU where Klaine meet in a gym? Like Blaine is all hot and sweaty after a workout and is on his way to the showers and he sees Kurt in his shorts and tank top trying to convince Rachel to get on a treadmill but she won't because she's wearing impractical shoes and so Blaine watches to see what happens since he's enthralled by Kurt's biceps and calves


"All right man, I'm going to hit the showers. I'll see you for Garrett's party on Friday, right?" Blaine asked his friend, Sam, as he finished wiping down the leg press machine he'd been using.

Sam finished taking the gulp of water out of his bottle while nodding his head, "Yeah, man. He's even inviting girls for me this time! Not that I'm not cool with a bunch of gay guys hanging out and getting drunk but..."

Blaine laughed, "Nah, I totally get it. Later."

"Later!" Sam said cheerfully before heading over to grab a heavier set of dumbbells.

Blaine headed over to throw his wipe-down towel in the bin before walking to fill his water bottle. As he leaned against the button for the fountain that was filling his bottle, Blaine wiped down his face with the collar of his tee shirt, shivering as a drip of sweat cascaded down his back from his neck. Workouts with Sam were brutal, but always left Blaine feeling accomplished.

Blaine jumped as the cool water from the fountain hit his hand as it spilled from the overflow of his bottle. He shook his head at himself for not paying better attention. He began to cross towards the locker room when he caught sight of a very impressive stature standing near a treadmill with his hands on his narrow hips.

"**_No_** Kurt! I'm not getting on this thing! I came here for **_yoga_** not **_running_**!" A brunette girl said from the attractive man's-Kurt's?- side.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you get your ass on that treadmill before I make you get on it! Do **_not_** make me bring up that I **_carried_** you down our stairs last week so you'd go make up with Finn before he left for Ohio again!" His voice was just as perfect as his ass looked in those shorts.

Blaine had all but stopped as he neared the stranger, blatantly staring at the wide shoulders complimented by the black tank top.

"You **_wouldn't_**!" The girl screeched.

"Oh, I would." Was all that was said before he moved.

The guy grabbed her arm as she tried to get away, his mouthwatering biceps, triceps, calf muscles and a bit of thigh muscles all on glorious display as he tugged the girl into position.

"**_Kurt_**! I don't have the right-**AAH**!"

Kurt had hit the start button and began lightly jogging behind the girl, finally taking notice of Blaine's presence.

"She's **_always_** like this," He said to Blaine, "Afraid of trying something out of her comfort zone until she learns to love it. Huh, Rach?"

"Shut **_up_**, Kurt!" The girl said, clinging to the handrails for dear life.

Blaine could only smile dumbly and continue to stare as they sped up, making those leg muscles move deliciously, his abs on display through his tight tank top. Suddenly, he hopped off the treadmill and headed straight for Blaine.

"Well, at least now we know flats can pass for running shoes, huh?" Blaine quipped as Kurt drew nearer.

Kurt laughed and it was like music to Blaine's ears, "I'm Kurt."

Blaine shook the offered hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Blaine."

"Mmm, Blaine. Well, you look done with your workout, or close to it anyway," Kurt said, gesturing to Blaine's sweaty figure, "I was going to offer for you to join us with our adventure of introducing my friend, Rachel, to the wonders of a proper gym, but it seems I'm out of luck."

Blaine's heart sped at the idea of spending time with this beautiful stranger, "Well, we could always find a way to need to come back to the gym. My friend's having a party on Friday, lots of food and alcohol, meaning you can get back to your adventure with an actual reason to be here," Blaine added a wink before sweeping his eyes over Kurt's body, "Not that you **_actually_** need it. You definitely know your way around the gym."

Kurt laughed again, "Ah, the wonders of needing to stay fit for the stage. Your friend's party sounds like fun, though."

Blaine bit his lip, trying to hold back the wide smile trying to escape, "Yeah, well, you can bring your friend, if you wan-"

"Or maybe I'll come alone." Kurt cut in, running a hand over his perfectly coiffed bangs; of which had it been anyone else, Blaine would have frowned at the unnecessary effort for going to the **_gym_**, but it somehow fit Kurt.

"Maybe," Blaine said back flirtatiously, "**_Or_** you could just come with me?"

"Or I could," Kurt replied, a dusting of pink beginning to take his cheeks.

"Well," Blaine said, digging his phone from the pocket of his shorts, "Let me get your number and we can set up a time for me to pick you up on Friday, okay?"

Kurt nodded and entered his number.

"See you on Friday." Kurt said with a wink of his own, before turning to take the treadmill next to a panting Rachel without waiting for a reply, swaying his hips as he went.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. So, Ashley prompted a few things of me for the weekend and I decided to pull together a little something. :) I hope y'all enjoyed! It's fun writing little stories like this without having to plan several chapters ahead! :) Let me know what y'all thought!**


End file.
